


Third Kind

by Flosscandy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Spanking, Theyre actually just work rivals, Wax Play, theyre legit just fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flosscandy/pseuds/Flosscandy
Summary: Angela and Moira have met many different times, but one of their meetings changed their views on each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Moira O'Deorain was once a world-renowned geneticist hired by the humanitarian organization Overwatch just as they had begun to form, bribing her into their ranks will funding her research. She spent her time with her research, slightly thankful for Overwatch’s limitless supply of funds. The Irish geneticist never shared her projects or ideas with the other doctors until she deemed it complete, believing the others in the medical bay were too incompetent to understand her research. Then again, even while sharing her findings with her superiors, she had found herself dumbing down everything she worked hard on so they would understand.

O'Deorain was not someone who ever thought highly of others, nor did believing anyone deserve her respect. She always hid behind closed doors, often being jokingly considered a cryptid to the new recruits. But as one of the top geneticists in the world, she found little time to care about those rumors. Moira, though she wouldn’t admit it, knew that she was great and that she was making an impact in the world.

She had been recruited into Overwatch for nearly five years when she began to hear her colleagues discussing a new medical doctor would be joining them. The words 'brilliant’ and 'child prodigy’ were bounced around in the conversation, though it made no impression, it wasn’t as though she hadn’t heard those terms before. Many child prodigies would join the ranks of Overwatch yearly, and yet not a single one of them stuck around for more than a month due to stress and the workload place upon them. Everyone, no matter how smart, the geneticist found them to be greatly inferior to her.

Moira had nearly forgotten about the discussion about the new doctor, finding that it really wasn’t any of her business to look after new recruits. A few weeks later though, while out obtaining numerous copies of her data from the only printer in base (which was on the whole other side of the building) she turned a corner and collided with someone. Moira grunted in dismay as her papers went scattering across the floor, her steely blue eyes landing on the girl apologizing before her.  
“Oh god I’m so sorry, I got lost trying to find my way back into the Medical Wing and I didn’t mean to run into you and-”

Moira silenced the young girl with a harsh glare, reaching down to pick up her scattered papers. The girl continued to apologize, picking up some of the loose copies here-and-there giving them an occasional glance. Whoever the geneticist had run into appeared to be young; younger than most people who would be heading over to the medical wing. Her skin was a pale white and her blonde hair was tied up in a semi-professional ponytail. The two women locked eyes and Moira noted how the blondes were a brighter blue then her own.

“You’re quite clumsy for someone heading to the Medical Wing. But if you do not cause any more trouble then you’ve already caused,” Moira started with a huff, motioning to the scattered papers around her, “I’ll show you the way since I must be getting back to my research myself.” 

The girl looked up at Moira, obviously displeased by the geneticist’s haughty attitude. The girl handed back one of the last few papers and Moira carefully stacked them back into her folder. She didn’t wish that she would have to show this new recruit over to the Medical Wing, but at least she could review her notes during the time.

“I’m Angela, one of the new doctors here.” The blonde finally said, reaching out to shake Moira’s hand as they stood, “I’m sorry if I caused you trouble. But I say some of your data and it was utterly fascinating. I do hope I’m able to work with you and such amazing research; it looks as though it could possibly do many things.”

Moira blinked slowly, half surprised by Angela’s enthusiasm about her research. Never did she have someone believe it was important enough for others to build off of it, nor did Moira herself believe anyone would be able to build off of her researches perfection. The Irish women shook the hand out in front of her, but did not offer any kind words.

“Moira O’Deorain; now if you follow me I’ll take you to the Medical Wing. But don’t dawdle or I’ll just leave you to get lost again- after all I have research to get back too.”

—

Angela Ziegler wasn’t one to use strong words to describe people she didn’t enjoy being around. But after being at the main headquarters of Overwatch for a year, she could only say how much she fucking hated Moira O'Deorain. The way the older doctor carried herself, how she looked down on others, and how she constantly picked out tiny flaws in others research made Angela’s blood boil in rage.

Every time they were in a room together, whether it be for a meeting or just drinking coffee in the break room, there was always a massive amount of tension in the air. Both doctors had overlapping research after all; Angela was fearful that Moira would do something drastic against her while Moira felt for the first time in her life Angela’s research could surpass her own. But that didn’t mean Moira had to be an utter bitch to her.

It wasn’t as though Moira was always rude, but Angela had found herself sometimes noticing that the older doctor often would specifically tease her and ridicule her findings. Today like any other was one of those days, Moira stood hovering over Angela’s desk as she skimmed through Angela’s notes. The Irish woman hummed a tune to herself that Angela did not recognize, not that she was trying to anyways. 

Angela tapped her foot impatiently for the older doctor to finish reading. For once she was taking her sweet time with analyzing the Swiss doctor’s research instead of jumping into all the flaws she found. Angela’s tapping grew more impatient, wanting to get back to her work but due to mounting tensions found herself unable to with Moira in the room.

“Patience is a virtue doctor Ziegler.” Moira hummed as she handed back the sheets of paper.

“It may be, but having you breathing down my neck isn’t.”

That earned a chuckle from Irish woman as she leaned over the blonde’s desk. Papers were stacked hazardously everywhere and Angela could’ve once sworn she had an old fashion clock sitting on her desk once. 

“My dear doctor, I am not breathing down your neck. I am merely reviewing a colleague’s data.” Moira said as she circled around the desk, standing a good few feet higher than the sitting blonde. The geneticist leaned down, her breath tickling Angela’s neck as she froze from shuffling her papers back together. 

Angela held still as Moira began to speak, stating something or another about Angela’s research and what needed further editing upon. But Angela could not focus as she felt Moira’s warm breath tickle the nape of her neck. It was utterly unprofessional and rude. Yet Angela still sat, shifting uncomfortably in her seat as a blush began to creep up her face. 

Moira’s voice was low and thick with an Irish accent. She would drag out some of her words to add emphasis, nearly sounding like a purr close to Angela’s ear. The Swiss doctor crossed her legs and sat rigid, trying her best not to appear too uncomfortable.

“-I must say though, you did well on your data this time Ziegler.” Moira finished, pulling away from the shorter doctors neck. Angela let out a sigh she didn’t know she had been holding, glad that Moira was now absent from her senses. It took her awhile to notice the echoing footsteps in her office and when Angela finally looked back up Moira was back at the door frame.

“Also, Doctor Ziegler; that was breathing down your neck.” Moira said. With a sly wink and a turn on her heels she disappeared into the hallway.

The blonde doctor stared open mouthed at the doorway, the hairs on the nape of her neck still standing on edge from the encounter. Before her brain allowed her to process what the wink meant it caught up to what Moira told her earlier.

“Did she just… Complement my work?”

—

It was late at night at Overwatch headquarters, nearly a week after the two doctor’s exchange. No one, besides the occasional scientists, doctors and high ranking offices, were at the base so late. After all, pulling overtime wasn’t worth it if you were already running on lack of sleep.

Moira sighed, sitting at her desk and drumming her talon-like nails across it. The results of her experiments were talking awhile to come in, an intern most likely getting lost on their way through the twisting hallways. Interns were always a bother and she should’ve just fetched the papers herself. She glanced at the clock shaped as the Overwatch logo, in all its tacky grey and orange glory that stood out against the white of the walls.

“4am.” Moira simply stated, realizing that all the interns were most likely to be asleep by now. Her hour of waiting had been for nothing and now she would have to obtain her data herself. The other side of headquarters always took a long time to get to and that thought caused Moira to groan in annoyance. After the momentary displeasure the geneticist finally stood, her hips and back cracking loudly from being in the same position for nearly a day, and began to walk out of her office.

Just as she reached the door that was shut closed and a large “DO NOT DISTURB” sign on the front, someone began to knock on it. Moira huffed in annoyance, had the person not read the sign? It was there in yellow and black, as clear as day. Moira had to stop herself from telling whoever it was to piss off, surely another doctor had to be at headquarters.

The geneticist pushed open the door, preferring old fashioned doors over the new sliding ones after all she abhorred people walking into her lab unannounced. Light from the dimly lit hallway trickled in and like always, Moira had to look down to see who her unwanted visitor was. In front of Moira stood a small blonde doctor, her hair tied back in what could be considered a world record for the messiest ponytail of all time. The doctor’s white lab coat was wrinkled and appeared to be stained with coffee. 

“Ah Doctor Ziegler, what are you doing here so late?” Moira asked, giving the other doctor an unamused once over. 

“I need a graduated cylinder.” Angela grunted out, pushing passed Moira into her mess of an office. Due to Moira’s extensive research she hadn’t had the time to reorganize her lab, fearing she would lose her train of thought if she so much as attempted. The owner of said mess scowled, crossing her arms at the door.

“I never said you could come in.”

“Yes, and I never said I would listen to your sass.” Angela retorted, approaching one of the shelves that contained many different kinds of measuring tools. The blonde stared up at the shelf, trying to pinpoint exactly where the geneticist kept her graduated cylinders. Moira stood, waiting at the door waiting for Angela to find what she was looking for.

Both women could feel the tension in the air as Angela finally grabbed the cylinder and began to walk back over toward the door. Moira stretched out her arm so that it blocked the exit for the younger doctor who only glared tiredly up at her.

“Doctor Ziegler, I never once gave you permission to enter my lab, nor take a graduated cylinder. Taking stuff without asking is, considered to be rude to some,” Moira began, glaring downward using her height advantage over the younger Swiss doctor, “It is also odd how you decide to come to me for this- after all it is no secret that you do dislike me.”

Angela huffed loudly, placing her hands on her waist, holding onto the stem of the cylinder so that it would not break.

“All the others went back to their dorms to rest, Doctor O’Deorain. I suggest you do the same.”

Both doctors stood their ground, glaring daggers at one another in the doorway. Finally Moira dropped her arm allowing Angela to leave. But just as the blonde was turning away to return to her own equally messy lab, she heard Moira mutter something under her breath. Angela snapped around to stare at the geneticist, one eyebrow raised in a silent question; what did you just say?

“Goodnight Doctor Ziegler.” Moira finally said, giving a small smirk to the blonde. Angela could feel her blood boil at Moira’s tone, obviously hiding whatever she had really said. The Swiss doctor angrily stomped forward toward Moira who was already disappearing back into her lab. She reached out and grabbed the older scientist by her lab coat’s collar. The Irish woman grunted as she was yanked back with a surprising amount of force.

“Doctor O’Deorain, I fully understand you are my senior in this line of work- but sometimes people must speak out. Ever since day one you have repeatedly been unexplainably rude and appear to take offense with everything I do. In all honesty, you have been acting incredibly narcissistic and childish!”

Moira spun around, dislodging Angela’s grip on her lab coat’s collar and staring angrily at the blonde. Angela yelped in surprise, dropping the graduated cylinder which promptly shattered against the floor. Moira didn’t bat an eye at the sound of shattering glass, keeping Angela pinned up against the wall seemed more important to her then a lab safety hazard. Moira leaned forward, her breath tickling the younger doctor’s ear.

“My dear Doctor Ziegler, Angela if I may, you appear to be lacking in manners. It would be a shame if someone happened to report your foul language and,” Moira gestured toward the shattered glass that littered the floor, “your misuse of lab equipment.” 

“How terrifying your empty threats are.” Angela said, glaring up at the Irish woman. Moira barked out a small laugh, the most emotion Angela had seen from her senior. The Swiss doctor growled lowly, tangling her hand in Moira’s tie, yanking her closer to her face. 

“My my Angela, you truly look angelic while mad.” Moira said, a large predatory grin spreading across her face. Angela could feel her anger boiling over and nearly raised her hand to slap the stupid grin ruining across Moira’s face. Of course she had to hold herself back, lashing out at her senior- not matter how unliked she was- could possibly end with Angela out of a job.

Moira chuckled, her right hand reaching up and cupping Angela’s face. Her thumb trailed down the younger doctor’s smooth cheek and rested on her pale bottom lip. Angela shivered, locking eyes with Moira. Her ridiculously long nails scratched against the side of Angela’s face, causing the latter’s heartbeat to begin to pick up. 

The intense staring contest they seemed to hold make Angela’s stomach churn with nerves. She found herself contradicting her racing thoughts continuously, wishing that Moira would let her go but also hoping that something more would come out of this exchange. Angela could feel the blood rush to her face as she tried pushing those thoughts out of her head, now was definitely not the time for them.

“I,” Angela started, her voice shaking, “I fucking hate you.”

“My dear Angela, I can tell that’s not the only emotion you feel around me.” Moira said, her other hand coming down to hold onto the Swiss doctor’s hip. Moira had to hold back a triumphant laugh as Angela blushed, turning her head away due to embarrassment. The way the younger doctor had always seemed to tense in Moira’s presence and blush when she was near always made Moira feel like she was in control of whatever was going on between them, which was a feeling the geneticist would hardly turn away from.

“Now my dear, don’t be so shy. I’m certain I can arrange something that the both of us would enjoy.”

Moira turned Angela’s head so that they were facing each other again, her gaze traveling down to the Swiss doctors lips. Angela whimpered, reaching up and grabbing one of Moira’s wrists. Her breath was shaky and her eyes clouded over with an emotion that Moira couldn’t quite place her finger on.

“Please.” Angela finally said, her voice sounded desperate and pitiful, somehow making Angela more embarrassed then she already was. Thankfully the good doctor didn’t have the time to dwell on it as Moira’s lips captured hers. The kiss was slightly unexpected but definitely not unwanted, Angela making that clear as she moaned into it. She could feel Moira smirk against her as the older woman pulled Angela closer by her hips. The geneticist bit down onto Angela’s bottom lip causing her to gasp as her lip stung with delicious pain. 

Taking the chance Moira slipped her tongue into Angela’s mouth who sucked on it greedily. The kiss was messy and rough, Moira not allowing Angela the time to adjust before changing tactics. The Swiss doctor whined as Moira pulled away to catch her breath, a thin layer of saliva connecting them together. 

Angela slumped against the door frame, her breathing was erratic as she looked up at Moira. The latter shook her head, a grin spreading across her features. Angela opened her mouth but found her endless well of sarcastic remarks dry as Moira pulled her closer by her hips so that Angela was pressed up against the others tall and lithe frame. Her mind was foggy and she felt as though she had no control over her body; her arms reaching up to unbutton the geneticist’s lab coat as though it was all a part of muscle memory.

Angela never allowed herself to dwell on her confusing feelings for Moira; unsure if it was complete and unbridled hatred or if they were something more. Even at night, when Angela had taken the rare opportunity to retire to her dorm, she found herself thinking of the geneticist as she sunk her fingers into herself, coming with shame and regret with Moira’s name on her lips. The other doctor was infuriating but at the same time so attractive, Angela had managed to admit that much to herself.

“Well it looks as though someone is in a rush.” Moira said, startling Angela out of her dream-like state. Her lab coat had now been fully unbuttoned and the younger doctor found her hands tangled in the others tie, trying to figure out how in the world to remove such a thing. Angela pouted and let out a whine of frustration, finding herself unable to remove the older scientist’s tie. 

Moira pulled the Swiss doctor’s hands away with near deceiving gentleness and Angela couldn’t help but flush at the action; opening her mouth to tease Moira’s about surprisingly having some emotion similar to kindness. But before she could say any such thing, the Irish woman’s hands found themselves on Angela’s own lab coat, pulling it off of her in one swift motion. The blonde grunted as Moira lifted her up by her hips, carrying her over to the desk in the center of the room and discarding Angela on top as though she was merely a stack of papers. Angela adjusted herself on the desk, the cool metal calming down her burning body through her clothes.

The older doctor licked her lips as she quickly gave Angela an once-over, noticing she had dressed for comfort rather than to impress while staying late at the labs. 

“Moira.” Angela murmured, earning yet another grin from the older doctor. She tugged on the Irish woman’s black shirt, leaning up so that their mouths could meet. Moira groaned in surprise as the blonde’s tongue found its way into her mouth. The two of them kissed like there was no tomorrow, all teeth and tongue, leaving each other breathless. Moira reached up to grab onto Angela’s ponytail, giving it a harsh tug which pulled the younger doctor away from her lips. Angela gasped at the searing pain through the back of her head, her head stuck in its tilted position as Moira’s lips found her neck.

The younger doctor groaned as Moira bit onto the side of her neck, sucking on the faint teeth marks to leave a large hickey that would be hard to cover up later. Angela’s fingers tangled themselves in Moira’s red hair that was beginning to fall out of place as said red head switched sports, going on to mark more parts of Angela’s neck. 

Angela moaned loudly, trying to grind up against Moira’s hips despite for more. The other laughed, giving Angela a teasing stroke over her slit through her pants. 

“Please… Moira…” Angela whimpered as Moira’s long clawed fingers found her clit through her pants, swirling over it with barely any force. Angela could already feel herself soaking through her underwear, ashamed that such simple touches could set her whole body on fire.

“Oh I like that. You should beg a lot more in my presence.” Moira said. She hooked her fingers underneath Angela’s shirt and pulled it off of her, not bothering to care that the blonde’s hair tie had gotten caught and sent another wave of pain through Angela’s scalp. 

“In your… In your dreams.” Angela panted out as Moira unhooked her bra. The item was quickly removed and discarded somewhere in the lab. Angela felt a shiver run up her spine as her upper half was revealed to the geneticist she loathed so much. 

“Oh my, nipple piercings Angela? You really are as much a slut as the reporters say you are.” Moira said. Angela grunted in response, embarrassed over her spur of the moment action of getting her nipples pierced and how after one single Halloween party she was labeled as Overwatch’s local whore. But something in Angela didn’t seem to mind Moira’s degrading remarks, in fact she just found herself craving the latter’s touch even more.

“I have to say I do approve though Doctor Ziegler.” 

Moira reached out and ever so slightly pinched one of Angela’s nipples, being careful of the piercings. Angela moaned in response, raising her hips off the desk in pleasure. Moira smiled and leaned in, taking one beautiful white breast in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the piercing eliciting some very inappropriate noises from the doctor above. Moira couldn’t help but let out a throaty chuckle in response to the moans above her, playing with the other breast with her free hand. 

Angela moaned in pleasure, the burning in her core only getting hotter and hotter as the ministrations went on. She wanted Moira O’Deorain and as good as this felt she knew she wasn’t going to completely get off just with her breasts being played with. Angela pulled Moira away from her, the older doctor’s face was flushed a bright shade of red and her lips were swollen from all the attention she had given with them. 

“Moira I-“Angela choked out, finding herself unable to say what she wanted to. Her chest was shaking and she was fairly certain she had completely ruined her underwear by now. Fuck Moira, but also fuck her.

Luckily Moira seemed to understand what Angela was trying to say, helping her out of her pants and just leaving her sitting on the cold metallic desk in just her (now proven to be) ruined underwear. Angela whimpered, spreading her legs a little wider to that Moira could kneel between them comfortably. Moira wrapped her hands around Angela’s legs, pulling her closer to the edge of the desk with minimal effort. Her face was now pressed up against Angela’s soaking cunt, smirking devilishly.

“My dear Doctor Ziegler, if you just told me how badly you wanted me between your legs before that could’ve possibly saved many of our… Conflicts…” Moira said. Before Angela could response she licked up her slit through the cotton, earning a groan of pleasure from the blonde above her. Moira pulled back as quickly as she had went it, licking her lips as she stared at Angela’s clothed cunt.

“Moira I swear.” Angela hissed out, grabbing Moira by her hair and pushing her up against her cunt yet again. She bucked into the Irish woman’s face, begging for more contact and trying to hold her there. Moira shook herself free from Angela’s grasp, glaring up in anger at the blonde. Angela squeaked in surprise as Moira stood, removing her tie and pushing Angela down against the desk.

“Roll over,” Moira said, reaching up to grab Angela by the neck. The blonde shivered and nodded slowly, rolling over so that her chest was pushed up against the desk and her legs trying to keep her supported in her odd position.

“Put your hands behind your back, Doctor. I can’t have that happen again.” Moira hummed out as Angela reluctantly placed her hands behind her back. With a few quick motions and surprisingly fast knot tying, Angela found her hands bound together on her back. Without the extra support her legs shook and she would have collapsed if Moira didn’t go back between her legs, holding her in place.

Angela could feel the older woman’s sharp talons trail up her thighs, stopping at the rim of her underwear. There was a momentary pause before Moira pulled the thin cloth down, letting it pile around Angela’s ankles.

“My my, your cunt is absolutely drenched. You must enjoy having your hands bound like a slut.” Moira said, tapping her chin with her finger. Angela moaned softly, feeling her arousal drip down her legs and land on the lab floor. She hated how easily she could get off on any kind of dirty talk, especially if it was Moira doing the talking.

“Oh well, I guess every whore deserves a reward for complying to others wishes.” Moira said with a shrug. She reached up and ran her finger through Angela’s slick folds, not bothering to mention that she was shaved. Angela shuddered at the feeling of Moira’s fingers dragging through her cunt, sharp nails dangerously close to places she didn’t want them near.

“N-nails.” Angela stuttered out between labored breaths. Moira just chuckled in response, toying with Angela’s entrance with one sharp nail on her pointer finger. The blonde whimpered, the stimulation, no matter how small, felt incredible and she nearly had to remind herself that if she did get fucked with such long nails she would probably be torn to shreds.

Moira toyed at her entrance for a few more moments, listening to Angela’s moans of pleasure and warnings. Finally she removed her fingers, cleaning them off on the inside of Angela’s thighs. Before the blonde could miss the sensation of Moira’s fingers between her folds the Irish woman’s tongue found her cunt, giving a long lick over her slit. Angela gasped, eyes rolling to the back of her head at the sensation.

Moira continued her smooth stokes with her tongue, giving a low moan of pleasure herself at the taste of Angela. She was simply divine and Moira could already tell she would try and make this be more than just a single occurrence. Angela was moaning above her, her hips rocking up begging for more than just teasing licks. Moira was more than happy to oblige. 

Cold fingers reached up to play with the blonde’s clit, pushing down and moving in simple figure eight patterns over it. Angela groaned loudly in pleasure, feeling her cunt throb and clench around nothing. Moira kept up the pace with her fingers, happily moving away from Angela’s cunt to place bite marks across her thighs. Above the Irish woman Angela was trying to keep her composure, the bites and the way Moira’s fingers moved against her clit were absolutely amazing, she could already feel her impending orgasm nearing. 

The geneticist gave one last bite to the inner of Angela’s thighs before moving back up again. This time instead of her smooth strokes with her tongue Moira allowed herself to try a different approach. She dipped her tongue into Angela’s entrance, brow furrowed deep in concentration as she began to eat the good angelic doctor out. 

Angela moaned loudly, a string of German and English curses tumbling out of her mouth. Moira’s fingers didn’t relent against her clit and her tongue continued to hit her sweet spot that make her hips buck in pleasure. Moira was too good at this and Angela’s orgasm was approaching faster than she had thought. Angela bit on her bottom lip to the point of nearly drawing blood, trying her hardest not to be a quick shot and come right then and there.

Moira, sensing the blondes impending orgasm managed to increase her pace. She withdrew her tongue from Angela’s cunt and leaned forward to suck on her clit hungrily. Her fingers went back to playing with her entrance, stretching it open and dipping a sharp nail inside, earning a sharp moan of pleasure and pain from Angela.

“Moira I- I can’t.” Angela warned, her core tightening with pleasure. The geneticist hummed against her clit, continuing her work as though the blonde above her wasn’t about to come. The vibrations against Angela’s clit made her cry out, bucking her hips frantically for one last final push.

Moira opened her mouth a bit wider, taking the blonde’s clit in between her teeth and sucking roughly. That was all that was needed for Angela, she came with a rush of fluids, crying out Moira’s name. She shook against the desk, threatening to fall down on the floor in post orgasmic bliss. 

Moira stood up, wiping her lips that were coated in Angela’s come with her fingers, presenting them to Angela. The blonde opened her mouth and sucked on the geneticists fingers, whimpering in pleasure. After a moment Moira withdrew her hand so that she could remove the tie from Angela’s wrists, quietly noting that she probably couldn’t wear it again without the thought of the night’s actions running through her mind. 

Angela finally stood, her breathing had calmed down but her face was still as flushed as ever. They locked eyes and Moira had the decency to turn away, the dawning realization of what just happened finally hitting them both.

“Um,” Moira choked out, “If it isn’t too odd to ask, would you like to come back to my dorm for a drink?”

Angela blushed, finding her shirt and tugging it back on. God knows where her bra went during the middle of their fuck and she wasn’t about to go searching for it. Once Angela had most of her clothes back on, albeit a bit wrinkled and obviously thrown off, did she answer.

“That sounds like a lovely idea Doctor O’Deorain.”


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Angela Ziegler was no stranger to romantic afflictions. She had often harbored small innocent crushes on her professors and occasionally her older colleagues. Since she began her studies she knew romantic relations in the work place were highly frowned upon. Especially if an argument with your lover slash coworker could potentially be fatal to patients. So the Swiss woman never once acted on her feelings towards others.

Maybe she was actually a stranger to romantic relationships after all.

But that didn’t stop her for ever so slowly falling for her coworker. Angela knew that it was bad, her colleague being nearly eleven years older and having little to no compassion for others. If she even spoke of her small crush on her coworker people would give her looks of pity and tell her to stay away; but fuck, Angela was a grown woman who was able to take care of herself.

Just like how she did when one Moira O'Deorain invited her into her dorm for a drink. She could've easily declined the offer, but after the events prior she knew it would be best if they were able to talk about what had occurred. After all you can't just have sex with a colleague and then immediately go back to a tense and bitter rivalry. 

Over drinks (whiskey and brandy Moira kept in her dorm) they discussed what had just happened in Moira's lab. Angela had reached out to touch the geneticist’s hand, telling her that she wouldn't mind if they continued. So they stayed up, forgoing their research to talk about compromises if they were going to continue fueling their rivalry with sex.

The first few ground rules were basic; they were not to speak of the relationship to anyone else nor could they use it as leverage against the other. Angela had attempted to add a few extra rules to the relationship, saying that no marks were to be left on one another where others could see. That caused Moira to go off about how hot it was to see Angela marked up to show that she belonged to no one other than the geneticist.

She had stood and pulled down the collar of Angela's shirt, revealing the hickeys she left scattered on the blonde's neck earlier. Although Angela wished to deny Moira, it was difficult with the Irish woman's mouth on her neck yet again. It wasn't long until Angela finally complied with Moira's wishes. She had been hoisted up onto the small wooden table, face flushed with Moira's face in between her legs yet again.

That day was fairly enlightening to Angela. She and Moira had called off sick to spend the whole day in bed with one another, so that they could make up for what Moira called 'lost time'. The younger doctor had learned more about her senior in one day then she had in the years working in Overwatch. She found that Moira had a small triple moon tattoo across the back of her neck and other smaller symbols around her hips. The Irish woman had also admitted to enjoying giving more than receiving and that she was slightly ticklish around her ribcage.

With each passing day since the two doctors had made their 'arrangement', Angela couldn't help but fall for Moira. She didn't know how or why, it wasn't as though she was gentle or kind, proven by how blood stained the bed sheets would be at the end of one of their sessions. But something about the older doctor was drawing Angela to her.

Moira still acted the same way in the lab as she did before- always ridiculing and criticizing Angela's work. Since their arrangement though, the Irish woman's criticisms had become less harsh and almost in a teasing manner. Her smiles were less sharp and almost appeared sincere at times, but whenever Angela had tried to bring it up to others they say they've never noticed. Even if others haven't noticed Moira's subtle changes, Angela surely did, and maybe it were those changes for her falling in love with her colleague and work rival.

\----

Angela stormed angrily through the hallways. Her heels clicked against the white titles and it was the only sound littering the base early in the morning. Her lab coat waved behind her and if clothing could have an emotion it, combined with Angela, looked down right pissed. In her hands was a small folder, a small set of numbers were across the front and one Moira O'Deorain's signature was on the top right corner.

The blonde doctor was mumbling under her breath as she hurried through the hallways, short nails digging into the folder. People exiting their dorms paused and gave her a look of utter surprise; she was known for being nice and sweet, not having a single bitter bone in her body. It was almost relieving to Angela as people stepped out of her way or jumped into their dorms scared that she was going to yell at some new recruits poor health choices.

With a loud huff Angela stopped in the center of the hallway, turning to the door to her right. Most of this part of the dorm halls were used to house almost anyone who worked in the medical wing. Which left for many open rooms since only a few others worked in the wing with Angela and Moira.

The door was grey and unappealing just like the rest of headquarters. In fact it looked just like any of the other dorm entrances but Angela knew better. She had been here countless times and probably more times than she had stayed in her own dorm further down the hall. 

The Swiss woman knocked on the door gently. She may be fuming mad on the inside and every part of her body was telling her to slam the door open and yell at the person in there, but she knew better than to ignore common manners. So she stood outside the door, tapping her foot impatiently. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down but as the door creaked open and locked eyes with the owner of the folder those thoughts were out of her head.

"Oh my Angela, I didn't expect to-" Moira began as the door was fully opened. She wasn't wearing her traditional high collared lab coat and her green tie was askew. Angela barely had time to take those differences in as she surged forward. Her palms connected with Moira's chest, pushing her back into the dorm. 

Moira grunted loudly as she stumbled backwards, Angela closing the door behind her as she stepped into the dorm. The place was sparkling clean and it hardly looked as though someone lived there. The counter that Moira was leaning up against had just a few books scattered across it- the only evidence of someone living in this room.

"The hell was that Angela?" Moira hissed out. She stood back up to her full stature and adjusted her tie. She appeared more confused than angry at the blonde as they held what felt like a staring contest for a few moments. Finally her eyes glanced down at the folder in between Angela's arms.

Moira couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Of course the good ethically and morally correct Angela Ziegler would be upset over the geneticist’s latest research.

"What is this?" Angela said, holding up the folder, "You do realize testing on humans is wrong?! Especially if this research hasn't been approved by Morrison, Ana or Reyes!"

The Irish woman shook her head, reaching out to grab the folder. Her finger tips barely even touched the folder before Angela pulled it away from her, holding onto it as though it was a life line. The blonde was teary eyed as she stared at Moira who just stared back with uninterest.

"Who are you testing on Moira?! This could cause so many issues! Not to mention you could possibly kill someone with this thing!"

Moira gave a faint roll of her eyes at Angela's concern. She stepped forward but Angela held her ground. Spending so much time with Moira had made her more comfortable with the older woman and less intimidated by her silent threats. She wasn't going to be easily taken advantage of in this situation.

"I'm not testing on anyone unwilling my dear." Moira responded. She took another step closer so that Angela could see her facial features better. The Swiss doctor gasped in surprise, her eyes widening.

"Your eye... What happened to it?" Angela asked. She reached up to gently brush Moira's right cheek with her thumb. Both of her eyes were a bright blue just like Angela's at the beginning of their relationship, but now her right eye had turned a faded red almost appearing an off shade of orange. There were still a few bits of blue in the eye which looked strangely unnatural, but the red had almost fully taken over.

"A side effect of my research," Moira said with a wave of her hand, "now have you calmed down?"

Angela sniffled and shook her head. She stepped around Moira to deposit the folder on the counter, not turning back to face her rival and lover. She couldn't believe not only did Moira decide to break a number of AMA ethic regulations but she had also experimented on herself. It shouldn't have been that much of a shock to Angela; Moira had always been in a ethically grey area and hell she experimented on rabbits.

The Swiss woman could hear her rival approach her, still not turning around. Finally Moira's arms wrapped around Angela's waist, pulling the blonde closer to her. Angela's back pressed up against Moira's front, hating how easily they fit together.

"Aw are you scared of me now?" Moira asked. Angela could hear the strain in her voice, trying to make light of the situations.

Angela laughed slightly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I think I’ve always been slightly scared of you."

"How rude," Moira said with a laugh. She leaned forwards, having to bend over to rest her chin against Angela's shoulder. She tilted her head and smirked.

"I guess I have to punish you for being rude." Moira said. She nipped Angela's earlobe causing another laugh to come out of the blonde.

"How dare you try and change the subject; I'm not done yelling at you yet." Angela said, leaning back into Moira. She smiled up at the Irish woman who just huffed in response.

"You're so bratty Angela." Moira said, keeping her hands holding onto the blonde's hips. Angela swatted her hands away, pulling away from the warmth of the geneticist. Moira made a small noise of disapproval, trying to pull Angela back up towards her but the latter just stepped away.

"You can have your way with me later Doctor O'Deorain. Right now I need to go back to work," Angela said as she approached the door, "I'll be getting off around ten. See you then?"

"Oh you certainly will."

\-----

Moira couldn't help but be happy that the confrontation ended with a good note. She was scared Angela would have gone back to fully hating her and possibly ending their odd relationship. Over the months with their arrangement Moira couldn't help but find herself getting softer.

Before she had rarely if ever thought of people as her equal or even thought of showing more than one emotion to someone. But with Angela it was different. She considered the Swiss woman her equal in their respected fields and she had shown Angela more emotion then she's shown anyone in years within the few months they had made their arrangement.

She, for the first time in a while, was happy. 

Moira thought that as she set out her supplies for the night. She lit some large red soy candles off on the side of the small desk that was placed near her small bed. It was barely big enough to hold two people which Moira and Angela both found annoying, but having work relationships were against regulations in Overwatch, so it wasn’t like Moira could ask for a larger bed. She also rarely slept in her dorm as well, but hers was easier to access then Angela's so it was just convenient for her to stay here occasionally.

The only good thing Moira found for the Overwatch dorms were the bed frames. They were steel bars, three of them stretching over to the opposite bed post; perfect for tying things up to them.

Moira glanced down to her watch, it was nearly ten and Angela should be arriving soon. The Irish woman walked out of her room to the entrance of the dorm. Her folder filled with her latest research was still resting on the counter and Moira's stomach churned at the sight of it.

She knew what she was doing was for the benefit of the human race but she still couldn't help but feel bad for making Angela upset.

With that thought she grabbed her research and hid it underneath a stack of medical textbooks. She didn't want to risk Angela seeing it again and having yet another argument.

Just as she set the textbooks back down a top the folder there was a knock on her door. Moira calmly approached the door and opened it, feeling relief upon seeing Angela's face. Her hair was down for once and resting on her shoulders. She still wore her lab coat that was fully buttoned which was another odd thing for Angela to do.

"Hello Moira." Angela said, her face flushed as she stepped into the dorm. Moira closed the door, locking it just in case.

"My my Angela, what's with the change up?" Moira asked. She touched a strand of Angela's blonde hair, twirling it around a long finger with an equally as long nail.

"I, um, wanted to make it up to you for earlier," Angela started, unbuttoning her lab coat, "But don't think I'm not mad."

Moira laughed, leaning against the wall. She watched Angela unbutton her lab coat, slowly beginning to notice a lack of clothing underneath her coat. Moira hummed in approval as the last button was removed. Angela now stood with just a pair of black lace underwear as the only clothing on her person.

The blonde shivered as the cool air passed over her body. Her nipples reacted to the cold air, perking out with unexpected enthusiasm. Angela blushed and looked down as Moira approached her.

"Walking along the halls with no clothes on other than a flimsy lab coat? You must have really been wanting this." Moira purred. She pulled Angela closer and tilted her head up so that Angela had no other choice then to look up at Moira.

"Utterly marvelous." Moira said leaning down to place a kiss on Angela's lips. Angela leaned into the kiss, their lips moving in sync. The kiss wasn't like every other kiss that they've had; it was slow but still full if the lust they had for each other.

Moira's hands trailed down Angela's back, cupping her ass as her tongue slipped into Angela's mouth. Angela sighed in response, tangling her tongue with Moira's. She wasn't used to the older doctor being gentle, but she would hardly pass it up.

Angela was the first to pull away, gasping for air. She pressed her head against Moira's chest, wrapping her arms around her. The Irish woman chuckled, giving Angela's ass a squeeze before withdrawing her arms.

"We could spend all day standing around kissing or you could come to the bedroom with me and see what I have planned." Moira said with a sly wink. She untangled herself from Angela's arms, heading to the other room in the dorm. The blonde nodded dumbly, following Moira into her bedroom.

"Candles? How romantic you could almost make me fall for you." Angela teased, noticing the red candles burning on the bedside. Moira chuckled, heading over to the desk were the candles were. She pulled open a small drawer and motioned to the bed, a silent cue for Angela to lay down.

"We'll be needed these candles for later my dear. But first let me explain the rules of our little game." Moira said, pulling out something shiny and metallic from the drawer. Angela gulped as she sat down on the bed, they had rarely set rules for each other during a fuck other then their baseline ones. 

As soon as Angela had sat Moira pushed her down onto the bed, still clutching the metallic objects in her hand. The geneticist rearranged herself on top of Angela, making sure she was straddling the nearly naked woman. 

"Lift up your arms," Moira said, finally revealing what she was hiding. A set of handcuffs, three pairs to be exact. Angela's mouth opened in a silent 'oh' as she stretched her arms up. The first cuff clicked against her wrist, the cold metal being adjusted against her until it fit snuggly. Moira wrapped the chain around the center bar that connected the two top posts together before locking in the younger doctors other wrist. 

"Now if this gets to be too much for you just say 'red', understood?" Moira asked, sitting back up. Angela nodded her head, watching Moira slip down her body to the foot of the bed. 

"Spread your legs for me dear." Moira said, tapping the inside of one of Angela's legs. She spread without any other prompting, leaving herself vulnerable to Moira's whims. The geneticist smirked as she noticed the already small wet patch against Angela's black lace. She had to shake herself out of her thoughts, going back to cuffing her lover. Each ankle was cuffed to the bedposts, keeping Angela bound and nearly unable to move.

"Now that you know how to stop this game, here are the rules," Moira began, crouching over Angela. She placed a teasing kiss on the Swiss woman's neck before continuing, "One, you aren't allowed to cum until I say so"

Moira moved down, dragging her tongue against Angela's soft breasts. She gave a teasing flick with her tongue against the pierced nipple before her. Angela whimpered in pleasure, sucking in a breath she realized she had been denying herself. 

"Two, you are not allowed to touch me," Moira said, pinching the nipple and eliciting yet another groan of pleasure from her lover, "but that already seems to be something you'll be unable to do."

"Finally, three, you are to only call me Ma'am and nothing else until we are finished. Is that understood?"

Moira bent down, taking the erect nipple in her mouth. She moved her tongue against it, enjoying the feeling of the cool metal underneath. Reaching up she grabbed Angela's left breast, pinching and kneading it. Angela moaned softly, tugging at her restraints.

"Y-yes ma'am." Angela managed to choke out in between the ministrations. She felt Moira give a throaty hum against her breast, sending vibrations up her spine. The blonde shivered at the feeling, arching her back to try and feel more of her lover.

Understanding what Angela was trying to do, Moira pulled away. Her lips shiny with saliva and a crooked grin spreading across her features. She pulled herself up so that her face was only inches from Angela's, warm breath dusting the blondes face.

"I said no touching." Moira purred, crashing their lips together. Their mouths melded together in a desperate kiss. Full of teeth and tongue it was as though they were never going to see one another again.

Angela moaned loudly into the kiss as Moira's hands found her breasts. She loved how easily Moira's whole body melded with hers. The way her hands could perfectly cup Angela's breasts or when she sat a top of the blonde's hips, seemingly locked into place with a perfect fit. As much as Angela loved it she hated it, knowing that those things could never amount to anything other than their arrangement.

Moira pulled away from the kiss, moving down to Angela's neck. She smirked, licking a small patch of skin before her. Before Angela knew it Moira had begun to mark up her neck; giving older and faded hickeys new life. The Irish woman bit down on the juncture between the blonde's neck and shoulder, sucking on it roughly. Angela whimpered as she lifted up her hips wanting and needing more.

"Moi- I mean ma'am. Please." Angela weakly begged. Moira just laughed, nibbling on Angela's collarbone. She did have some pity though, cupping the younger doctor's cunt. Moira pulled off of Angela's bruised neck, moving a finger slowly up and down her slit.

Angela groaned and closed her eyes. The small touches were enough to light her body aflame. Her legs were already spread uncomfortably, making it easier for Moira's hand to work against her clothed mound.

Moira moved a nail upwards to press against Angela's clit. Her fingers danced against the blonde, moving in small circular patterns. Angela whimpered as the sharp nail toyed with her clit through her underwear. She could already begin to feel herself start to soak through them, craving Moira even more.

The Swiss woman had to bite back a harsh cry as Moira's hand pulled away. She wanted to scream and cry, wanting more than just small touches.

"Patience my dear." Moira said, unbuttoning her shirt. Angela whimpered, biting her lip as she watched the older woman remove her shirt. 

Early on Angela had learned that Moira often did wear bras, deeming them too annoying and pointless. So it was no surprise when Moira tossed off her shirt and tie, revealing her upper half to the blonde. Small patches of freckles dusted Moira's shoulders and upper arms which Angela knew the Irish woman felt insecure about them.

"You're beautiful ma'am." Angela said, her face burning with a blush. Moira also couldn't help but flush at the compliment, muttering something about not being as beautiful as Angela. The Irish woman bent down by the base of the bed, her face only inches from Angela's cunt.

"We haven't even gotten to the fun yet and you're already dripping." Moira teased, licking the cloth. Angela moaned softly, hands clenched in tight fists. As Moira repeated the action Angela found herself having to close her eyes, whimpering and trying to get more from Moira. 

"You know how to stop this so tell me if this gets to be too much." Moira murmured.

Angela opened one eye, readying to ask what she meant by that. A searing hot object then promptly landed just barely above her lacy underwear. She gasped loudly at the delicious pain. Whatever was just dropped on her quickly hardened but still continued to burn. 

When she finally found herself calming down she finally opened her eyes. Moira stood over her with a faint look of concern. In her hand was one of the red candles found off to the bedside. The flame flickered as Moira tilted the candle. The pool of liquid wax at the top spilled over, landing on Angela's stomach. She whimpered, shifting against her cuffs.

The sensation of burning wax falling against her skin was an odd one. The texture felt weird and the heat was nearly too much to bear. But she couldn't help but moan as the wax spilled against a nipple, coating it and sending pleasurable waves of pain up Angela's back.

Moira smirked at Angela's response, taking the chance to pour more wax over her body. The wax slipped along the blonde's curves, standing out marvelously against her pale skin.

The older doctor adjusted herself on the bedside, giving her free hand easy access to Angela's slit. She slipped her fingers between her folds, the lacy undergarment offering little to no resistance. With a teasing pinch against Angela's clit the younger moaned loudly. Her hips lifted up, trying to grind against Moira's hand but the cuffs held her in place.

"P-please... More..." Angela whimpered out. Moira laughed, setting the candle back down next to the others. 

"Please what?"

Angela whined loudly as Moira rolled her clit in between her fingers. The Irish woman couldn't get enough of the noises Angela would make. Her soft whimpers and whines to her screams of pleasure, which had once woken up the whole hall, were beautiful and amazing.

"Ma'am, please... Harder..." Angela panted. She rolled her hips against Moira's hand, not bothering to care how much of her fluids were dripping down her legs. She probably had ruined yet another pair of underwear; quietly noting that she would probably have to get Moira to pay her back.

“Your wish is my command.” Moira said. Her long nails hooked underneath Angela’s underwear, one of them getting caught in the lace, tearing a large hole on the side. Angela gasped as Moira just shrugged, tearing her last bit of clothing off her body.

“Hey!” Angela cried out. She tried sitting up, nearly forgetting that she was tied up to the bed, completely helpless against Moira’s whims. 

The Irish woman laughed, slipping two fingers between her folds. She was already dripping wet, coating Moira’s fingers fully with just a few simple strokes against her entrance. Moira had to bite her own lip to hold back a small moan; no matter how many times she did this the sensation was always enough to drive Moira crazy.

She shuffled to the end of the bed, kneeling in between Angela’s legs. She could smell her drenched cunt and it took every ounce of will power not to go right in. Instead Moira bit into the inside of the blonde’s thighs, electing a sudden gasp of pleasure above her. She nibbled on the younger woman’s thigh, inching closer and closer to her pink cunt.

“Please, ma’am.” Angela choked out. She could feel herself dripping on the bedsheets, her pussy clenching around nothing as she desperately wanted to be filled. With a final bite Moira stood up, looking down at the blonde below her. Angela’s face was bright red, her hips raised involuntarily as though begging Moira to put her face between them and spend the night eating Angela out. But she had other plans for her lover, making it evident as she opened a drawer in the desk. Angela whimpered as Moira took out what she had been searching for, the burning in her core getting hotter.

Moira undid her belt, stepping out of her black pants as she moved back over to the bed. She finally removed her boxers, stepping into the straps of the toy she had purchased solely for Angela- a large strap-on.

“You are not,” Moira began, sinking onto the bed between Angela’s legs. She adjusted herself, letting the tip of the strap-on glide against the blonde’s slit. Angela whimpered, trying to push her hips forward to have more friction between her legs.

“You are not allowed to cum until I say you may.” Moira finally growled out. She held on to the tip of the strap-on, guiding it into Angela’s entrance. The latter moaned in pleasure as the tip slid in, stretching her cunt deliciously. 

Without giving Angela time to adjust Moira pushed in. With a quick thrust the toy was pushed into Angela up to the hilt causing the blonde to moan loudly. Moira moved her hips back, the strap-on sliding out of Angela’s cunt, already dripping wet.

Reaching up Moira’s hand curled around Angela’s neck, giving a small squeeze as she pushed back in. The blonde whimpered, pulling against her restraints as Moira began to set the pace. She moved without mercy, her hips slamming against Angela’s. 

Angela couldn’t help but let out a loud moan as the toy pushed up against her sweet spot. Another moan left her lips as Moira angled her hips in just the right way. Angela didn’t care if people heard her sounds of pleasure; she was in a state of pure bliss and not even her superior officers bursting in could ruin the moment.

The slick sounds of the toy being pounded into her echoed off the walls, adding to the lewdness of the situation. Angela rocked her hips in time with Moira’s, breathing heavily as her core tightened in pleasure. Like always she knew not to rush the finish but Moira was skilled, pulling loud gasps and moans from Angela with minimal effort. 

“Moira- Ma’am I need to-“ Angela moaned out in between thrusts. The steel framed bed creaked under the rocking of their bodies and Angela could hardly take it anymore.

“I said you are not to come until I give you permission.” Moira growled out. She tightened her grip around Angela’s throat, slamming into her. The blonde gasped for air, the hand around her throat arousing her more than it should have.

Without warning and with a brutal push of the strap-on Angela came. She screamed as she did so, white flashing around her eyes. Her body shook as she slumped down on the bed, feeling the wet mess she had made from her orgasm but she was too tired to care. She would’ve drifted off it Moira hadn’t pulled her upwards by her throat, locking eyes.  
Angela had to wince when she saw her lover’s red eye, barely registering the angry expression on her face.

“I said you were not to come until I said so.” Moira said. Her free hand moved over to one cuff, undoing it so that one of Angela’s legs were free. Dropping her back down Moira undid the second cuff around the blonde’s leg but didn’t make a move for the pair that had Angela’s hands bound.

“Roll over slut.” Moira hissed out, pushing Angela over onto her back. The younger woman whimpered as her arms bent unnaturally, pain running up her spine. She knew Moira was someone who often punished people who broke the rules and Angela couldn’t help but spread her legs, awaiting the punishment eagerly. 

Moira pulled Angela closer to her, smirking at the blonde’s eagerness. She lifted Angela’s hips up so that she laid face first into the mattress, ass up in the air. The Irish woman raised her hand and promptly slammed it against Angela’s ass roughly. She jolted, trying to pull away from Moira but one hand held her tightly by her hips, nails digging into her skin and drawing blood.

“Now slut, don’t you dare try and escape, you didn’t abide by the rules so this is what you get.” Moira said, her hand striking Angela’s ass. She grunted at the impact, biting her lip. It wasn’t the first time they had done this but Moira seemed to be getting better and better at it.

Angela continued to cry out with each strike, tears welling in her eyes. Moira’s other hand dropped her hip, sliding between her bruised thighs and stroking her slit. The next hit was brutal, causing Angela to sniffle in pain a single tear running down her cheek.

“I see you’ve been getting off on this punishment.” Moira said with a hum. She pulled her hand away from Angela’s slit, holding it up to reveal that it was coated in Angela’s fluids. The Swiss woman flushed in embarrassment, hiding her face in the crook of her arm. She could hear the sound of straps being undone and when she finally found the courage to look up again Moira was no longer sporting the strap-on.

“Since that didn’t work,” Moira began, moving up to the top of the bed, allowing herself to straddle Angela’s face, “You will eat me out to prove that you can be a good girl.”

Angela whimpered, leaning up to lick Moira’s cunt slowly. The Irish woman made no response, glancing down at Angela almost angrily. The blonde pulled against her restraints, burying her face in Moira’s cunt as she went to work properly this time.

Her tongue delved in between Moira’s folds, hungrily lapping at the older woman’s wetness. Moira sighed contently above her, holding on to the bed frame for support. Angela pushed into Moira’s entrance, earning a small gasp of shock and her hips being pushed further down, grinding against Angela’s tongue. 

Angela moaned at the taste of the Irish woman, breathing heavily as she tried to further pleasure her lover. She could feel her own cunt drip with arousal as Moira let out a breathy moan, clenching around Angela’s tongue. The blonde tugged at the cuffs as she ate Moira out, trying to get her hands free so she could do something about her own needs. She pulled out of Moira’s cunt, tilting her head back slightly to suck on the older woman’s clit.

Moira gasped, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she bucked against Angela’s mouth. Her legs shook as Angela moaned against her clit, sending pleasurable vibrations throughout her body. She grabbed onto Angela’s cuffs, moaning loudly and with shaking hands she undid them, the blonde’s hands falling to her side.

Angela murmured a small thank you against Moira’s clit, a hand grabbing onto her hip, keeping her propped up so that she wouldn’t fall. The Swiss woman’s other hand immediately sunk into her own cunt, easily taking two fingers as she thrust them in and out of herself. She moaned loudly and closed her eyes, delving into Moira’s entrance again.

“Fuck, Angela!” Moira hissed out, her face flushed gasping for breath.

“Moira! I’m so close!” Angela whimpered, her own tempo picking up as she added a third finger inside herself.

Both woman moaned loudly as they came, Moira first and followed only seconds after by Angela. The geneticist panted, sliding off of Angela, collapsing on the bed next to her. Angela was already dozing off, breathing deeply from her orgasm.

\-----

Angela leaned back up against Moira, the warm water of the bath lapping around her. Moira had woken her up so that they could get cleaned, thankfully all the dorms had a small bathroom within them. But as stated before they were small and Moira’s legs half hung out of the tub to make room for Angela.

Moira’s hands reached up to gently cup Angela’s breasts as she leaned against her shoulder. The Irish woman placed a small kiss on one of the many bruises that dotted Angela’s neck. The latter sighed contently, trying to get comfortable against Moira’s lithe frame.

“Are you feeling alright?” Moira asked, dropping her hands into the water so that she could wrap her arms around the blonde’s midsection. Even though they were just lovers both of them knew the importance of aftercare and tried their hardest not to make it uncomfortable.

“I feel fine Doctor.” Angela giggled out. She tilted her head back to look up at the woman who she hated and yet adored.

“Good. Now Doctors orders are to go get some rest.”

Angela shook her head but a small yawn escaped her. She adjusted herself in the tub, some water splashing out on the sides as she curled up against Moira. The Irish woman sat still, watching Angela fight to stay awake.  
“I think I love you.” Angela murmured softly, closing her eyes to fall asleep.

Moira couldn’t help but feel anxiety overcome her as the younger doctor slept in her arms. She waited patiently a few more minutes until she could hear Angela’s steady breathing. Moira bent down and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

“I think I do too.”


End file.
